Aventura de Campamento
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Un mes separada de sus Padres, pasando las Vacaciones junto a su Abuela en japón. ¿Campamento de Tennis? Ahora ocupara ayudar a su Abuela con ello, lo peor de todo...¿Cómo poder convivir con puros chicos al rededor?--Sakuno-Centrics--
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo y bobo fic que su autora Tenshin-no-Tsubasa ha llegado a imaginar. Bueno...por así decirlo...el episodio esta algo aburrido. !Conste que he advertido! Bueno, si es que estan leyendo la historia al igual que las nostas de autor, digo que espero me perdones por poner algunos OC, pero ellos solo salen en pocos capitulos, no siempre.

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama no es de mi propiedad.**

Por cierto, es necesario que lean el final. Las parejas del Fic seran seleccionadas por los autores, yo solo pondre los nombres de los candidatos. XD

**

* * *

-Aventura de Campamento-**

**-Introducción-**

La última campanada del día daba su aparición. Gritos de alegría, varias risas y sonrisas se mostraban en toda la gente de alrededor; se abrazaban entre lágrimas mientras otras simplemente soltaban el llanto frente a sus compañeros. Algunos ya se encontraban saliendo del instituto dirigiéndose a dónde se les diera la gana, otros recordando el lugar dónde tuvieron toda su primaria. Aquella campanada solo daba el aviso de que las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de dar inicio; pero para los alumnos de sexto grado era como una campana llena de depresión. Ahora cada quien tendría que asistir a secundarias diferentes, comenzar con sus propias caminos hacia el futuro…

Miraba desde arriba todas aquellas personas que salían del lugar…ella estando sola…Realmente no le importaba salir hacia la entrada para despedirse de aquella gente que tuvo como compañeros de clases todos estos seis años. Ni sabía como poder considerarlos.

Era una chica tímida, sin las agallas para poder acercársele a una simple mujer de su edad para cruzar a más tardar media palabra, alguien torpe, una mocosa que no era del agrado de nadie. En sí…se sentía feliz por el hecho de que las vacaciones daban el inicio, que pronto se marcharía de esta escuela infernal para atender secundaria en Japón junto a su abuela. De por momento, vivía en los Estados Unidos junto con sus padres y tíos, pero como su madre quería que ella conviviera con el resto de la familia sería enviada a Japón para ello.

Se preguntaba como era aquel lugar, si su abuela era una persona amble, si esta no le iba a odiar por como era…había muchas cosas que giraban alrededor de su mente que gracias a la briza del viento salían de un momento a otro.

-Ryuzaki- una voz le llamó por detrás. Esta lentamente giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era aquel chico…

-¿Sí, Kevin-kun?

-Tus padres han estado buscándote desde hace rato, me mandaron a buscarte- dijo en forma de queja, recargando su espalda contra la puerta de la azotea.

-L-lamento las molestias- fue amable y realizo una reverencia en forma de disculpas. No obtuvo respuesta del rubio, aun así no esperaba que respondiera. –Voy en camino…

-Ryuzaki…- le llamó después de unos segundos. –Suerte en tú viaje, espero que regreses a visitarnos de en vez en cuando.

Sonrojo.-G-gracias…

Kevin era uno de los pocos chicos con los que se llevaba. El era su amigo de la infancia, su hermano mayor. Alguien muy especial.

De allí se retiraron hacia la entrada principal, encontrándose con los padres de la chica que lucían algo preocupados y a la vez algo molestos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, padre…madre…

-Sakuno, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijimos ayer?- su respuesta fue una mirada de confusión por parte de esta. Su madre suspiro. –Tu vuela era a las cuatro de la tarde, apenas salieras de la escuela tendríamos que irnos hacia el aeropuerto.

-P-pero…no hice mi maleta y…

-Tú madre ya se encargo de ello- hizo una pausa mirando su reloj de muñeca. –Ya casi es hora, será mejor irnos de una vez.

-H-hai…

Subió a aquella camioneta negra junto con Kevin y sus padres. El carro dio arranque, iniciando su trayecto hacia el aeropuerto.

Mientras el automóvil recorría su distancia, esta se quedaba viendo el paisaje que le brindaban las afueras de aquella ciudad metropolitana. Debía de recordar estas, ya que nunca antes había pasado por estos lugares.

Llegaron. Habían llamado a un señor para que le ayudasen a bajar su equipaje aun así solo fuese dos mochilas rojas y una maleta grande de color rosa. Sakuno seguía cargando su mochila escolar.

-Por aquí, Sakuno- su padre la tomó de la muñeca y la guió a dónde debían de registrar las cosas y después a la sala de espera. Sentada, jugaba con sus dedos enrollándolos en su falda de color gris. Escuchaba como sus padres discutían de las cosas más bobas que una joven hubiese escuchado en su vida, pero simplemente lo ignoro. Cuando le daba curiosidad, miraba de reojo a su joven amigo. Este solo se encontraba mirando hacia ningún punto fijo en especial, bostezando de en vez en cuando.

_-Vuelo 563 con destino a Japón, favor de presentarse en la puerta numero 6-_

Abrió algo los ojos. Ya era hora que se marchara.

_-Vuelo 563 a destino a Japón, favor de presentarse en la puerta numero 6-_

-Parece que ya es hora de decir hasta luego- dijo Kevin, mirando a la chica. Sakuno asintió.

Su madre se paró de su asiento, poniéndose frente a la menor hincándose y poniéndose a su altura. Se quedo un momento viendo las orbes marrones de su pequeña hija, posicionando un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Cuídate mucho Sakuno. La abuela es una muy buena persona, te aseguro que te gustarán estas vacaciones de verano.

-Sí.

-No te vayas a portal mal- el chico bromeó. Sakuno sonrió.

_-Ultima llamada para los Pasajeros del vuelo 563, favor de presentarse a la puerta numero 6-_

-Vamos pequeña- su padre la tomó de la mano, ayudándole con su otra libre a cargar una mochila extra con unos de sus artículos personales. Sakuno apretó con algo de fuerza la mano de su padre. Para serse honesta a sí misma, tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que viajaba a un lugar desconocido para ella, y lo peor de todo era que iba sola.

-Gracias por volar con nosotros, esperamos que disfruten su viaje- dijo la señora de la entrada, sonriendo.

-Señorita, ¿podría pasar por un momento para ayudar a mí hija a encontrar su lugar y acomodarse?

-¿Eh? Claro señor.

Siguieron tomados de la mano, pero a cada paso que daban, adentrándose al avión, Sakuno apretaba el agarre.

-No te preocupes chiquita, todo estará bien. Mami y papi te echaran mucho de menos.

Habían entrado al avión, ahora su padre buscando el lugar de su hija. Cuando lo encontró, la sentó y acomodó sus maletas en los compartimientos de arriba a excepción de su mochila escolar.

-P-padre…

-Disfruta tus vacaciones, Sakuno- le sonrió, revolviendo lentamente su cabello. –Recuerda que tienes que hablar japonés, si olvidas alguna palabra no dudes en preguntarle a la abuela, ella también te puede ayudar a mejorarlo.

-S-sí…

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en un mes.

Esa última oración no le ayudo del todo. ¿Un mes? Eso era mucho tiempo para ella, no se quería separar de las personas más amadas. Su padre ya no se encontraba junto con ella, ahora podía sollozar en paz. Jamás en su vida se atrevería a llorar frente a ellos ya que luego les preocupa, pero ahora todo estaba bien…supuso.

* * *

Corto por ser el inicio, es simplemente la introducción. Como sea, aquí estan los candidatos:

**Seigaku:**

-Fuji Syusuke

-Kikumaru Eiji

-Echizen Ryoma

**Hyotei:**

-Atobe Keigo

-Akutawa Jirouh

-Ootori Choutaro

-Oshitari Yuushi

**Josei Shonan:**

-Kajimoto Takahisa

-Wakato Hiroshi

**Rikkaidai:**

-Yukimura Seiichi

-Kirihara Akaya

-Marui Bunta

-Niou Masahara

**Saitn Rudolph:**

-Fuji Yuuta

-Atsushi Kisarazu

**Yamabuki:**

-Kiyosumi Sengoku

-Dan Taichi

**Shitenhoji:**

-Tooyama Kintaro

-Shiraishi

**Rokkaku:**

-Saeki Kojirou

Bien...creo que son muchos los candidatos que me gustan para obtenerle pareja a Ryuzaki Sakuno. Bueno, allí ustedes me dicen si alguno les gusta en especial e ire sumando los votos para al final saber quien será el chico elegido. Bueno, esto solo durará a más tardar tres episodios más ya que cuando inicie el campamento tengo que tener claro quien será el escogido. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores! Gracias por haber esperando con algo de paciencia este episodio y blah blah blah. Las puntuaciones de los votos del primer episodio saldran hasta el final del episodio y sabran quienes llevan la delantera y la cosa. Voy advirtiendo que este episodio puede tener demasiadas faltas de ortografia (sobre todo es los casos de acentos) ya que estoy usando la computadora de mì padre y su word no sirve mucho que se diga (se llevaron a formatear mì computadora y ni me avisaron..posibilidad de que la mayorìa de mis hermosos documentos sean borrados TT_TT)

Ok, ya dejare de hablar de idioteces y comenzare con el episodio de una vez por todas. Oh si, antes de que se me olvide. Uno de los reviews dejados por una persona aninima decia: **Echizen Ryoma sino es el no leere tu Fic**...decìa algo por el estilo a eso...Realmente no me importa si lees el fic o no, los lectores son los que decidiran quien es la pareja de Ryuzaki, pero igual tendra una que otra escena Ryosaku y blahhh.

Iniciemos de una vez por todas...

**Disclaimer: a mì no me pertenece PoT y blah blah blah...quiero comer palomitas con chile... :)**

**

* * *

**

-Aventura de Campamento-

**-Capitulo 2: Iniciando Relaciones Familiares-**

Miraba por la ventana del automóvil con un asombro infantil mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una gran felicidad. Había por fin llegado a Japòn y en estos momentos se encontraba el auto con su abuela. Todavía no hablaba mucho con esta, simplemente habìan cruzado una que otra palabra. Supuso que su abuela todavía no estaba lista para poder comunicarse con su nieta ya que nunca se habían visto, igual, ella no estaba muy preparada para ello.

Siguiendo con su actitud infantil…no podìa creer que Japòn fuese un lugar tan hermoso, no se comparaba en absoluto a estad unidos. Le encantaban los grandes campos verdes, que habìa mucha naturaleza en los alrededores, pero lo que le fascino fueron aquellos grandes y hermosos àrboles rosas. Curiosa y con necesidad de, iniciò una conversación con su abuela.

-¿A-abuela…?- le hablò con timidez.

Ryuzaki Sumire no pudo evitar asombrarse un poco de que su querida nieta por fin habìa querido hablar. No la culpaba, incluso ella ni podìa decir un simple comentario sin antes haberlo pensado.

-Dime Sakuno…

-E-esos àrboles de pétalos rosas… ¿C-còmo se llaman?- le pregunto girando un poco su rostro para ver a su abuela. Esta le brindo una sonrisa.

-Sakuras, pequeña Sakuno, se llaman Saturas- respondió con aires de orgullo. Este serìa un largo mes, pero le alegraba estar acompañada de esta pequeña niña. Desde dìas atrás cuando su hija le mando una carta diciéndole que Sakuno le irìa a visitar se estaba haciendo la idea de que esto pasarìa-tenerle que enseñar una que otra cosa de la cultura japonesa-pero le divertía.

-¿Sakuras?- dijo pensando un momento, memorizando el nombre. –Que bonito nombre- finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

El silencio nuevamente las invadiò. Sumire frunciò un poco el ceño ya que le incomodaba este tipo de silencios y màs si eran entre familiares. Debìa de seguir dando pasos para adelante para progresar un poco su relaciòn. En aquel momento supuso que era màs fàcil tratar con chicos adolescentes que con señoritas. Recordando con lo de los chicos…

-Sakuno…- fue ahora ella la que iniciò la conversación.

-¿S-sì?

-En Estados Unidos todos los niños ya estan de vacaciones sino me equivoco- Sakuno asintiò –Còmo en Japòn las vacaciones inician sino hasta el viernes, ¿te gustarìa acompañarme?

Era casi increíble…hablar con su nieta era complicado…

-Hai, Obaa-chan, serìa divertido- su nieta le sonriò con dulzura. Sumire regresò el gesto antes de regresar su mirada al frente. Dejo que su nieta continuara viendo el paisaje y que asombrara màs y màs, por el momento su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos del que tal serìa su dìa mañana que los Regulares y los demàs la conocieran...

**Residencia Ryuzaki...**

Hacìa ya pocos minutos desde que llegaron a casa y Sakuno no pudo evitar asombrarse. El hogar de su abuela era sumamente acogedor y hermoso...se sentìa en casa...su casa. No sabìa realmente como describir el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba pero le gustaba.

-Vamos Sakuno, no tengas pena, sientete como en tu casa- su abuela le dijo abiertamente.

-Gracias, Obaa-chan.

Su abuela le habìa dado un corto recorrido por la casa para que esta supiesa què esta dònde y muchas otras cosas mientras conversaban. Cuando llegaron a la habitaciòn de esta su abuela por el momento se retiro para que fuera acomodando sus cosas y sino antes decirle que la esperarìa alrato en la cocina para cenar.

Sakuno al entre-cerrar un poco la puerta se tiro en la gran cama de sabanas rosas que se encontraba frente a esta, mirando al techo. Asì estuvo por cierto rato hasta haber recordado que todavìa estaba en uniforme escolar. Habìa estado màs de dìa y medio arriva de un aviòn que supuso que sus prendas ya estarìan sucias y que su cuerpo necesitaba un baño caliente. Se parò de su cama y se dirigiò a una de sus maletas, abriendola con cuidado y sacando una que otra preda interior y sus pijamas. No habrìa problema alguno en desvelarse para despuès acomodar su ropa en los cajones correspondientes, por el momento deseaba un baño.

Saliò de su habitaciòn y se encamino a las escaleras. Bajo uno que otro escalon tratando de desvisar la cocina. Viò que su abuela andaba acomodando unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa. Tomò un corto bocado de aire y lo soltò a los pocos segundos. Era una pequeña boba al no poder comunicarse bien con un familiar.

-Obaa-chan...etto...

Sumire escucho la tìmida voz de su nieta que venìa de arriba y levanto su mirada hacia las escaleras. Asll`se encontraba esta sosteniendo ropa en sus manos. No pudo evitar sonreir.

-El baño ya esta listo asì que no te preocupes, recuerda no durar mucho dentro del agua caliente o te harà daño.

Se sobresalto un poco. -Gracias por todo, Obaa-chan- hizo una reverencia. Ocupaba acostumbrarse a tener los modales de un japones distinguido.

-Recuerda bajar a cenar despuès, voy a prepararte algo de Curry.

-¡Hai!

Al verla marchar Sumire soltò un pequeño suspiro. Ahora que lo recordaba...se le habìa olvidado hablar con su hija para avisarle que Sakuno ya estaba en casa y a salvo. Riò un momento, conocìa tan bien a su hija que le gritaria muchas cosas por no haberle comunicado antes. Una madre muy sobre-protectora, ¿a quien le recordaba? Què buenos recuerdos eran esos.

En el baño Sakuno se encontraba jugando con las burbujas que salìan entre la espuma. Era la primera vez que estaba en una bañera-ya que esta tenìa en casa una regadera- y se le hacìa muy divertido. No supo si su abuela le habìa puesto una escencia al agua que soltaba una dulce aroma que se impregnaba a su plaida piel.

¿Escuelas japonesas, huh? Se pregunaba como era. Su mente le daba imagenes tan extrañas que no podìa saber si una era cierta o eran simple creaciones de su imaginaciòn. Supuso lo segundo. Mañana era jueves, solo dos dìas estarìa con su abuela en ese lugar. Su madre le habìa dicho que su Abuela era la entrenadora de Tennis en una de las mejores escuelas de Japòn. Nunca viò a nadie jugar ese deporte en persona màs que en simples videos televisivos que pasaban de en vez en cuando en las noticias.

Hundiò su cabeza un poco entre la espuma y soltò un suspiro bajo el agua sacando màs burbujas. Supuso que ya era momento de salir del baño, ya estuvo bastante tiempo ademàs ya se sentìa limpia.

Saliò cuidadosamente de la bañera envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Tomò otra aparte para secar su largo cabello castaño rojìso. Se cambiò en sus pijamas pero decidiò dejar su cabello suelto en lo que se le sacaba. Recojiò su uniforme y las demàs prendas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo del baño y saliò. Bajò con cuidado las escaleras ya que sus sandalias estaban todavìa algo humedas y no podìa correr el riesgo de resvalar y causar un accidente. Cuando bajo no viò nadie en los alrededores ni siquiera en la cocina. Miraba para todos lados en busca de su abuela y no supo dònde se encontraba hasta escuchar una corta carcajada proveniente del estudio.

-Obaa-chan- tocò con suavidad la puerta esperando una respuesta para poder entrar, solo escucho otra risa. Curiosa pero teniendo en mente que podrìa meterse en problemas abriò la puerta. Su abuela estba hablando por telèfono.

-No te preocupes, Sakuno esta bien.

Estaba hablando de ella, ¿pero con quien?

-Ah, Sakuno- Sumire habìa notado su precencia y le llamò -Acercate, tù madre quiere conversar un rato contigo.

El rostro de la menor se ilumino un poco ya que podrìa comunicarse con su amada madre. Dejo en la silla de un costado sus prendas y toalla y fue a con su abuela.

-Tardate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo me encargare de llevar eso al cuarto de lavado- su abuela le entrego el telèfono en mano y se marcho.

_-¿Sakuno, estas allì?- _

-¡Mamà!- dijo en alegrìa. Sì, le alegraba tanto escuchar nuevamente la voz de su madre.

_-Dime como has estado, que tal te fue en el viaje. ¡SAAAKUNOOOOOOOOO!_

La castaña soltò pequeñas risas por la forma infantil de actuar de su mamà.

-Estoy bien mamà, ¿y ustedes allà?

_-Tù padre y yo hemos estado bien pero no creas que no te extrañamos, nos hace tanta falta nuestro pequeño àngel. Ademàs..._

-¿Ademàs...?

_-¡Incluso Kevin-chan te extraña! _

-¿K-kevin-kun?- se sonrojo un poco. Se le hizo normal en el caso de sus padres, pero le sorprendio que su querido amigo de la infancia tambièn le extrañase.

_-Sì, hoy en el desayuno admitiò que te hechaba de menos_- su madre riò un poco _-En fin, todo el mundo extraña a la pequeña Sakuno. Esperamos que te diviertas y cuando regreses America seas toda una mujer_

-¡M-madre!

_-Bromeaba mì querida hija, pero si deseò que te diviertas. Despideme a la abuela, ya tengo que colgar. _

-Buenas noches, Oka-san

_-Buenas noches, Sakuno._

La llamada habìa finalizado. Colgò el telèfono pero no removiò su mano de este. En su dìa se ha sentido muy feliz que ella misma se asombra. Riò por un momento antes de salir de la habitaciòn y dirigirse a la cocina. Su abuela ya estaba allì esperandole.

-¿Lista para cenar?

-¡Hai!

-Toma asiento Sakuno, yo me encargare de lo demàs.

Hizo tal y como su abuela le habìa dicho y espero a que esta llegara. No tardo mucho pero esta vez traìa dos platos en mano.

Sakuno mirò por unos momentos su platillo. Habìa que admitirlo...la comida japonesa era un tanto rara.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Sakuno, el Curry es màs delicioso de lo que se ve.

Tomò el tenedor en manos y agarro algo de comida antes de meterlo a su boca y saborearla lentamente. Sumire no le quitaba su mirada de encima, deseaba ver su reacciòn al igual que saber si su comida sabìa deliciosa.

-¡Umae! (delicioso)- embozo una sonrisa. Sumire sonriò de lago. La alegrìa de los jovenes era tan maravillosa.

-Obaa-chan...etto... ¿luego podrìas enseñarme a cocinar este tipo de comida?...etto...s-sabe deliciosa...y...serìa divertido...- dijo sin antes olvidar su sonrojo`penoso. Sumire soltò una corta carcajada.

-Claro Sakuno, cuando quieras.

-A-arigatou, Obaa-chan.

Serìa tonto poder este comentario en la historia: pero asì fue como la cocina se hizo el mayor hobby de Sakuno.

* * *

Ok. Si recuerdan en el episodio pasado habìa dicho que el iniciò del Campamento serìa despuès de 3 a 5 episodios asì que no se vayan a deseserar mucho. En el proximo Sakuno conocerà a los chicos de Seishun asì que iniciare con un poco de romance (pero serìa cariño, todavìa no pasaremos al otro extremo) Como habìa puesto al iniciò, allì les dejo los votos de hasta el momento:

**Seigaku:**

-Fuji Syusuke (4)

-Kikumaru Eiji (1)

-Echizen Ryoma (5)

**Hyotei:**

-Atobe Keigo (2)

-Akutawa Jirouh (2)

-Ootori Choutaro (1)

-Oshitari Yuushi (1)

**Josei Shonan:**

-Kajimoto Takahisa (1)

-Wakato Hiroshi (1)

**Rikkaidai:**

-Yukimura Seiichi (2)

-Kirihara Akaya (4)

-Marui Bunta (2)

-Niou Masaharu (2)

**Saitn Rudolph:**

-Fuji Yuuta (3)

-Atsushi Kisarazu (1)

**Yamabuki:**

-Kiyosumi Sengoku (2)

-Dan Taichi (2)

**Shitenhoji:**

-Tooyama Kintaro (2)

-Shiraishi (2)

**Rokkaku:**

-Saeki Kojirou (1)

**Primer Lugar: Echizen Ryoma**

**Segundo Lugar: Fuji Syuusuke y Kirihara Akaya**

**Tercer Lugar: Fuji Yuuta**

Ehmmm...no recuerdo la cantidad de autores que me ha puesto esto pero desean que ponga a "Kevin" como otro miembro del Sakuno-Centrics. No es mala idea, aparte que me gusta :), pero que opinan ustedes, ¿lo agrego o no?

Bien, las votaciones siguen y pueden votar por màs de un personaje las veces que quieran. Ya he escrito tanto y en 30 min y me harte un poco. Agradesco sus comentarios y blah blah blah...matta-raishu minna-san...


End file.
